Sins of the Moon Kingdom
by Demongirl123
Summary: {1st in Digi-Moon Series} Usagi Tsukino was just a normal teenage girl who loved to read manga, hang out with friends, and most all video games. When a mysterious game comes into her life, as well as a strange cat, she must take on the task of saving the world from some...not your everyday bad guys. To do so, she must join forces with five more guardians destined to vanquish evil.
1. Destiny Awakened

**What's up, fellas, Vengie here. It's been awhile since I worked on a story, but since my recent move, I have been able to get back into it. Now I'll try to keep this short and sweet so you can get on with the chapter. As for the strange title of the fic...I suck at titles. Everybody can tell you that, but it will become clear later. I hope. Anyways, here's my first Sailor Moon AND my first Digimon fic. I have way more planned which you can see (roughly) on my profile. Anyways, enjoy! I'm very rusty and overall not a great writer so don't expect much.**

 **Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi** **and Digimon is owned by Akiyoshi Hongo and Bandai. Both are also owned by Toei Animation and whoever else owns these franchises...I only own this fanfiction. The OC of Akahana Chiba is owned by CyberChick135/Demigirl21.**

* * *

 **Usagi, Sailor Moon - Destiny Awakened**

* * *

Once, there was a marvelous planet in the Milky Way galaxy filled with a variety of creatures. These were once known as Mystic Monsters. They lived in harmony despite their differences and even visited a nearby moon using their magic. Thirteen of the monsters, known as the Olympos XII, protected – not only the planet – but the princesses and prince of the moon and its planet as well.

The moon kingdom was ruled by a beautiful queen with long silvery-white hair fashioned into two buns. Her name was Queen Serenity and she protected the people of her land with her guardian, Diana. The queen and Diana watched over her daughter, the princess, also named Serenity as she fell in love with the prince of Earth, Endymion. Throughout the Moon Kingdom and Earth, everything was as it should've been.

That is, until a sorceress of Earth, who grew jealous of the prince and princess' love, awakened seven of the deadliest monsters from the planet beyond to kill anyone associated with Queen and Princess Serenity. However, doing so destroyed everything – the Moon Kingdom, the Earth Kingdom, and the mystic world the Olympos XII once guarded. In hopes of a bright future for everyone, Queen Serenity used the last of her strength to seal the princesses from the nine planets, her daughter, and Prince Endymion into a lunar time capsule believing that one day; they would rise up and return the Moon Kingdom to once it was before. In turn, Diana of the mystic world sent all of the creatures with the help of her friend, Huanglong to what was left of Earth. This is where the story truly begins.

* * *

Many years later…

One day, in the Azabu district of Minato-ku, Tokyo, a teenage girl with waist-length black hair and smoky blue eyes was strolling down the street on her way to her best friend's house. She wore a copper red dress with an autumn brown skirt with simple black shoes with white socks. Her outfit was topped off with a light black leather jacket.

"Hey, Hana," a voice called out from a nearby game shop. The girl stopped and smiled at him.

"Mr. Furuhata, how are you?" Hana asked the blond young man.

"I'm doing well. Listen, I was gonna call your brother, but this is way easier." He said, holding out a small game box. "This was mailed here today to be tested before the final product is released, could you have him test it out if he's not too busy with school?"

"Sure I can." Hana took the box and waved. "See ya later."

After she was out of his view, Hana looked at the box. _I wonder what's inside_. She opened the box and inside was a clear jewel case with a CD that read 'Digimon'.

"A new Digimon game?!" she gasped. "Wait until Usagi sees this." Hana put the game back into the box and hurried to her previously determined destination.

* * *

In her room, a teenage girl with long blond hair pulled up into two buns and wearing light pink pajamas with bunny slippers was reading manga at her desk.

"Some guys are just so romantic." The girl sighed, reading a story about young love.

"Usagi, Akahana is here!" Her mother called from the downstairs living room.

"Thanks, mom," Usagi put her book away and opened the bedroom door to see her friend, Akahana on the other end. "What are you doing here?" She hugged her.

"I wanted to hang out." Akahana, who preferred Hana, smiled as she sat at the desk. "Plus, I have something to show you." She waved the box around in her hand.

"Oh, is it a new game!" Usagi tried to contain her excitement.

"Yes, it's a computer game." Hana pulled out the jewel case. "It's a Digimon game!" She squealed, followed by an equally happy Usagi, who grabbed the case from her hand.

"I've always wanted to play one, but they were always so expensive." Usagi said. "Hana, how did you get this?"

"Well, my brother tests video games to make money so he can go to college." Hana grinned, "But I thought it would be sweet if we took it for a spin."

"Wow! I wish I had a job like that. Super cool," Usagi sighed while looking at the game case.

"Come on." Hana stood up. "Let's boot it up on your computer."

"OK!" Usagi sat at her desk and started her computer. While it was starting, "So what type of game is it?"

"I don't know. It doesn't say." Hana noticed the desktop. "It's on."

"Oh, right." Usagi put the CD in the disc drive. "Do you think it will work properly without being finished?"

Hana shrugged. "I'm sure it's finished enough if they got a few people testing it."

After the game installed, it immediately opened up with map with mostly missing pieces.

"Now what?" Usagi asked, confused.

"Try clicking that blinking island in the middle." Hana pointed to the only part of the map that was together. After clicking on the piece, the screen turned to a completely black background with an old man holding a staff with a beast paw at the top in the foreground.

"Hello, chosen one, my name is Jijimon. Welcome to the Digital World." The man introduced with a text box and audio.

"Chosen one, huh?" Hana was intrigued.

"Please, tell me your name and choose your Digitama." Jijimon requested. A box appeared to type a name. Usagi typed in her named and twelve different colored eggs appeared on the screen.

"Which one should I choose?" Usagi asked. "There are so many of them and they are all so pretty."

"I like that one." Hana pointed to the grey egg.

"That one's kinda plain." Usagi pointed to a white egg with blue stripes. "I like this one."

"Ugh, then why did you ask for my opinion?" Hana crossed her arms over her chest.

"OK, here we go." Usagi clicked on her desired egg and it hatched into a white jellyfish with the name written Poyo .mon at the bottom. "Huh, why does it have a dot in the middle of the name?"

"Beats me, but it's so cute!" Hana admired the baby Digimon on screen. A box appeared with the selections: Food, Bathroom, and Train. "Is this some kind of life simulation game?" The Digimon began to cry with a bubble above its head with a piece of meat inside. "Guess he's hungry."

"Let's click on 'Food' then." Usagi selected Food and the only thing it contained was 'Meat x5'. "That must mean I have five pieces of meat." She fed the Poyomon and the selection was reduced to 'Meat x4.' The baby Digimon jumped up and down and fell asleep with a timer above him reading '8hrs' which began to count down.

"Is that it?" Hana raised an eyebrow. "I hate games like this."

"Oh well," Usagi logged off the computer and powered it down. "I'll just check on it in the morning."

"Usagi, we have school in the morning." Hana rolled her eyes, "And you're lucky if you can make it there on time, let alone waking up early to check on something."

"Hey, I can make it to school on time." Usagi yawned.

"Sure you can." Hana giggled. "I better get going." She took the disc and returned it to its case. "See you tomorrow, Usagi." The raven-haired teen hugged her friend and left the room.

"Hmm," Usagi sat on her bed and looked at the monitor. "I wonder what will happen to my Digimon." She yawned and shrugged it off. "Oh well, I shouldn't worry too much. It's just a game after all." The blonde lay down in her bed to fall asleep.

Unbeknownst to anyone at the residence, a golden yellow cat with a sideways crescent moon bald spot on its forehead was watching her through the window, before running off into the night.

* * *

The next morning

"Usagi, it's eight o'clock. You're going to be late!" Her mother, Ikuko Tsukino, yelled from the kitchen.

"Hmm," Usagi rolled around in her bed and sheepishly looked up at her clock on the nightstand. "Oh no, not again!" she screamed awake.

Downstairs…

"Morning mom," Usagi grabbed a piece of toast. "Bye mom." She stuffed her face, grabbed her lunch and left the house.

"That girl," her mother shook her head. "She should be more responsible." Ikuko looked down at her small laptop which had a picture of a blond-haired girl in a sailor uniform wearing a red mask that covered her eyes. On her left hand was a yellow tiger glove. "If only she knew about Sailor V. She would be such a perfect role model for her.

On her way to school, Usagi stopped when she heard someone call her.

"Hana, what are you doing up so late?" Usagi asked. "You always make fun of me for sleeping in."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Hana brushed the statement off. "I have something I need to show you at lunch time on my laptop."

"Right, sure, OK." Usagi picked up speed toward school, not watching where she went.

"Usagi, looked out!" Hana warned.

"Huh?" Usagi looked back at her and tripped over something.

"Usagi!" Hana ran over to her friend. "Are you hurt?"

"What did I step on?" Usagi looked behind her and saw a black cat with bandages on its forehead lying on the ground. "It's a cat." She picked it up.

"Is it OK?" Hana asked, looking the animal over. It groaned in Usagi's clutches.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Usagi tried to pet her, but the cat scratched her face furiously. "Ah! What's its problem?"

"Uh," Hana noticed the bandages it was rubbing on its forehead. "It looks like it wants the bandages removed."

Usagi removed them and the teens noticed it had a crescent moon bald spot.

"What is that?" Hana asked. The cat jumped out of Usagi's hold and bounced off Hana's head before landing on a wall. "Gee, you're welcome cat." The raven-haired teen straightened out her hair and walked away. "Let's go, Usagi."

The blonde stared at the black cat, who returned her gaze for about thirty seconds until a bell was heard.

"Oh no, that's the bell! I'm gonna be late!" Usagi ran past Hana, who followed her.

* * *

At Juuban Municipal Junior High School,

"I can't believe I'm late." Hana groaned. "My brother is gonna be so mad." She and Usagi stood in the hallway.

"Don't blame me. You're the one that stopped me just to tell me something about a laptop." Usagi sighed.

"I wasn't blaming you. I was just stating a fact." Hana glared at her, "And I said I had to show you something _on_ my laptop, not something about one."

"Either way, all that running made me hungry." Usagi pulled out her lunch.

Hana gasped. "Usagi, don't."

Before the blonde could chow down, a woman with light brown hair exited the classroom and scolded the girls.

"Ms. Tsukino, you are not allowed to eat your lunch during class and you have some explaining to do about your test score." The teacher said.

"My test score?" Usagi blinked, perplexed. The teacher, Ms. Haruna, held up an English paper graded 30%, "Oh no, not again!"

"And you, Ms. Chiba," Ms. Haruna drew her attention to Hana, "Since when are you late? Maybe you should keep better company." She scoffed and reentered the classroom.

"Gee, way to say that kind of thing in front of the person you're talking about." Hana growled in annoyance. Usagi slid to the floor in despair, holding her test, "Usagi?"

* * *

Lunchtime,

"You girls are definitely two peas in a pod, aren't ya?" A girl with red hair, Naru Osaka, questioned as she sat down next to two other girls.

"Hopefully one tardy doesn't ruin my chances getting into high school." Hana sighed with her head in her hands.

"Don't worry about the future. Worry about what's right in front of you." Usagi chided, eating her lunch.

"Easy for you to say," Hana looked up at her friend.

"Either way, I think Usagi should study more." Naru said.

"I try to." Usagi noted, with her mouth full.

"Hey, everyone, how did you all do on your tests?" A brunet teenage boy with glasses asked.

"Oh hi, Umino," greeted Hana. Usagi followed with a wave, while still eating her food.

"I did OK. I got 85%." Naru replied with a smile.

"I can say I passed." A girl with long black and grey eyes said.

"Same here, Yumiko," added a girl with short black hair named Kuri.

"Let me guess," Hana began. "You got a perfect score?"

"Nope, I got 95%." Umino held up his paper.

"Close enough," Naru sighed.

"Anyway, how about I talk about something that will actually interest you girls," suggested Umino.

"OK, go on." Hana told him.

"Have you all heard of a female crime fighter named Sailor V?" Umino asked.

"No," answered Usagi as she finished up her lunch.

"Well, she apparently stops the crime in town that not even the police can thwart. It's amazing!" Umino explained.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of her." Hana added. "She's no more than our age, right?"

"That's right." Umino smiled.

"A real-life superhero," Usagi sighed, looking up at the sky, "How lucky."

"I'm gonna get some lunch. See you all in class." Naru smiled and left with Umino, Kuri, and Yumiko behind.

"Usagi," Hana called, pulling out her laptop from her bag.

"Are you trying to get into trouble?" Usagi looked at her. "You know you're not allowed to have electronics on campus during school hours."

"Relax; there is no teacher in sight." Hana prided. "I just want to show you something." She booted up the machine and opened up the Digimon game from the previous night.

"I thought you had to be online to play." Usagi wondered.

"Yeah, well I have my own internet on this flash drive here. Anyways, look at my Digimon." Hana showed her an ashy grey ball with round ears and pale eyes with the name Dark Bota .mon written on the bottom.

"It's so cute!" Usagi squealed. She then noticed its name. "Your Digimon has a name like a computer file too and it says twenty four hours. Jeez, why is it so long? And what do you think the timer means, Hana?"

"Beats me," Hana shrugged, closing her laptop and putting it away. "You should check yours later."

"Right, I forgot." Usagi then sighed. "Hopefully, my mom doesn't ask about my text score or no computer for a month."

"Heh, right, well we better get going back to class." Hana stood up and left with Usagi.

While the two teens had their conversation, the black cat from the morning, watched the entire time.

* * *

After school,

"You guys," Naru caught up with her friends.

"What is it?" Hana asked with Usagi by her side.

"You wanna come over to my mom's jewelry store? We're having a sale and it might take your minds off of the day you had today." Naru suggested.

"I didn't have _that_ bad of a day." Hana tilted her head to the side.

"Count me in, Naru!" Usagi hugged her friend, tightly.

"O-OK, let's go then." Naru gently brushed her off.

"Besides homework, I don't have anything better to do." Hana caved in and left with them.

The three girls arrived at the OSA-P jewelry store and were greeted by Naru's mom along with a large crowd of people.

"Naru honey, welcome home." Mayumi Osaka greeted with a wide smile.

"Hi, mom, I brought my friends if that's OK." Naru told her.

"Of course, you know what they say: The more the merrier." Mayumi chuckled.

"Look at all of these jewels." Hana admired the stock.

"Yeah, and look at the prices." Usagi sighed. "We can't afford any of these."

"Don't you kids worry; I have something that you might like." Mayumi held out an emerald necklace. "This necklace is usually five hundred thousand yen, but for today's special, I'll sell it for only thirty thousand yen."

"Five hundred thousand for thirty thousand!" shrieked Hana and Usagi as everyone else in the store charged for the piece of jewelry.

The three teens struggled to squeeze through the crowd of people.

"Wow! I wonder what else they have." Hana said.

"Either way, I still have no money on me." Usagi sighed.

"Why don't you ask your dad?" Naru advised.

"Are you kidding me?" Usagi asked. "If he or my mom asks about my test, I'll be grounded."

Hana looked out the window and saw a man with short blond hair with a strange, medium-sized bird on his shoulder. _Who is that?_

"Hana," Usagi snapped her friend out of her thoughts.

"Huh, what's up, Usagi?" Hana blinked a few times.

"What do you want to do now?" Usagi asked.

"Before we came here, I texted my brother, telling him I'd only be a few minutes." Hana mentioned. "So, I should probably wait for him." She and Usagi left the store and stood on the sidewalk.

"Do you think he can drop me off? My feet hurt." Usagi whined.

"Sure, if you ask politely." Hana giggled.

"See you tomorrow, guys." Naru waved from the doorway.

"Bye, Naru," the other girls waved back.

A few minutes later, an older teenage boy with short black hair and sky blue eyes wearing a tuxedo drove up to the curb in a red 1990 Alfea Romeo SZ.

"Hey sis, ready to go home?" He asked, pulling down his glasses over his nose a bit.

"I sure am, Mamo." Hana clarified. "Oh, this is my best friend, Usagi Tsukino."

"Oh uh, it's nice to meet you." Usagi bowed.

"Huh, so you're Usagi." The boy, named Mamoru, smiled, "Nice to meet you too, bunhead."

"Did you just call me, bunhead?" Usagi asked, starting to feel anger.

"Well, sure, look at your hair." Mamoru pointed out the blonde's hairstyle.

"Grr, that's it." Usagi looked away. "Thanks for the offer, Hana, but I think I better walk home. Hmph!" She picked up her heels and walked off.

"Was it something I said?" Mamoru asked his sister.

"Oh, she doesn't know when you're just trying to be fun with her. She'll cool down." Hana got into the passenger seat. "I call her that sometimes too." The Chiba siblings laughed and drove off.

"Who does that guy think he is, making fun of me?" Usagi mumbled in a small alley, out of view. "He's the weirdo who's wearing a tuxedo in the middle of the day for no reason." She sighed and then proceeded to walk home.

* * *

"I'm home!" Usagi cried, sluggishly entering the house.

"Look whose home." Ikuko said, appearing from the kitchen. "How was school, dear?"

"Fine," was all she said as Usagi slid on her bunny slippers before tiredly walking up the stairs to her bedroom. Ikuko retreated to the kitchen with a frown.

"Gosh, my life is so boring." Usagi tossed her bag on the floor before plopping herself onto her chair. "It's the same thing over and over again." She then looked at her computer. "Oh right, I forgot about my Poyomon."

She turned the game on and saw a different Digimon than her Poyomon. The name read Moon .mon.

" _Hello, my name is Moonmon._ " The little lavender blob with long, vertical slime growing from its head said.

"Oh, so that's what you were doing, you were saving up energy to digivolve." Usagi smiled. "You're so cute."

" _It's a pleasure to meet you, Usagi Tsukino._ " Moonmon said, lowering her head in a bow.

"You know my name?" Usagi thought for a moment. _Wow! When I typed in my name at the start, I never thought it would actually say it back to me._

" _You are a very important individual, Usagi. You are a chosen guardian, destined to restore the Digital World and the Moon Kingdom._ " Moonmon elaborated.

"Wait, what? This is a strange plot for a Digimon game. What is the Moon Kingdom?" Usagi asked the baby Digimon.

"I think I could answer that, Usagi." A voice replied from the window. Standing there was the black cat from that morning.

"What?!" Usagi hid behind her bed. "Did you just talk?" She poked her head out and stared at the talking feline before her.

"My name is Luna and I should thank you, Usagi." Luna jumped onto the bed and edged closer toward the frightened adolescent.

"L-Luna?" Usagi looked at the crescent bald spot. "Why do you want to thank me?"

"You removed the bandages from my head that hindered my speech." Luna smiled. "Since you were the only one to notice me, I firmly believe you are the one I am searching for."

"Well that doesn't make any sense." Usagi stood up and glared down at Luna. "This is gotta be some sort of dream. Yup, I have yet to wake up and this whole day isn't real."

" _Usagi, Luna is right._ " Moonmon finally inferred from the game.

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Usagi looked at the Digimon.

"Far from it, here," the crescent spot illuminated, blinding Usagi. When the light cleared, a golden circular brooch with a crescent moon in the center decorated with red, orange, blue, and green orbs clockwise around the corners lay on the bed.

"What is this?" Usagi blinked to clear her vision, before picking up her gift.

"That is a transformation brooch. It is a magical item that will change you into our protector." Luna explained.

"It's so pretty." Usagi fashioned it onto the bow of her school uniform.

"Usagi, listen to me!" Luna hissed. "The Seven Demon Lords have joined forces with the Dark Kingdom and it is _your_ job to find the other guardians, the moon princess, and put a stop to that evil."

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked, bewildered. The brooch began to glow.

"Now you'll see." Luna's eyes sparkled with anticipation. "Usagi, you may not believe me, but shout 'Moon Prism Power, Make up!'."

"O-OK, I'll follow along with this as long as possible." Usagi took a deep breath and raised her hand, "Moon Prism Power, Make up!" In a flash of pink light, Usagi stood there with a white sailor suit with blue trim, red elbow padding, chest and back bow, a blue skirt, red knee high boots, a gold tiara with a red stone and a red choker with a crescent moon in the center. To top off her look, her buns were protected with red covers.

"W-What is this?" Usagi looked over herself in the mirror. "Again, I repeat, this is a dream! It's gotta be." She started to raise her voice. Just then, the monitor glowed and when the light dimmed, Moonmon floated there like she was flesh and blood. This in turn closed the game.

"Finally, I feel like I have been locked away for ages." Moonmon yawned, hovering toward a shocked Usagi.

"I can see you're in shock, but we mustn't waste any time." Luna jumped onto the desk. "A Digimon has appeared in the city and seems to be targeting the nearby jewelry store for some reason."

Usagi shook off her daze. "Wait, jewelry store? Naru's family owns the nearest one."

"Good, let's go." Luna hopped onto the windowpane with Moonmon beside her. "Are you coming, Usagi?"

"Yeah sure, this is all just a dream anyway." Usagi reluctantly followed the duo.

* * *

At the OSA-P jewelry store,

"Who are you and what are you doing with my mother?" Naru asked a strange man with blond hair.

"You'll see soon enough, foolish human child." The man held up a small, red hexagonal device which drained some energy from Mayumi and the jewels around the store. "So many people shopped here today and looked at all of these jewels. You also served all of those people which must have taken a considerable amount of energy."

"Stop, leave her alone!" Naru yelled as her mother gazed at the man as if she was in a trance.

"Heh, try and stop me." The man retorted with a smirk.

"You heard the girl, let her go!" A voice yelled from the doorway. The man lowered the device in his hand and looked at the spokesperson.

"And who the hell are you?" He asked, now irritated. The one standing in his way was Usagi.

"Uh, who am I exactly?" She whispered to Luna. The black cat just stared at the moon in the sky. "Hmm, right, I am the guardian of love and justice. I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Sailor?" Moonmon shook her head from behind the teen.

"Let's see you abide by those words, Sailor Moon." The man held up the red gadget. "I am Jadeite, one of the Heavenly Kings of the Dark Kingdom and I don't take pushovers lightly."

Sailor Moon gasped. "He has a Digivice?"

"You have one too." Moonmoon floated in front of her, "Inside your brooch."

"Well, this little girl has a _little_ Digimon." Jadeite cackled, "How pathetic."

"I'll show you!" Moonmon lunged for him.

"Moonmon, don't." Sailor Moon pleaded.

"Yami Burst!" Moonmon spat a ball of black energy toward Jadeite.

"Scratch Smash!" A beige bird with green wing feathers flew up in front of Jadeite and slashed at the ball, disintegrating it.

"You have a Digimon too?" Sailor Moon asked feeling scared.

"If I have a Digivice, then I must have a Digimon." Jadeite declared, "But he's not the only one I can muster." The Digivice shone a bright light, blinding Sailor Moon and Moonmon.

"What happened?" The Sailor Guardian asked when the light cleared. A loud crash and car alarm answered her question, followed by screams from outside.

"Uh, Sailor Moon, you might want to see this." Luna said, looking out the window. The guardian and Digimon exited the building to see a large navy blue dinosaur with a rhinoceros-head helmet on its head. A car was crushed under its foot.

"That's a Greymon, but it's a different color than ones I'm use to seeing." Sailor Moon noticed.

"Help, somebody do something!" A civilian screamed as many ran away from the Digimon.

"Call the police or anyone with access to a meteor or whatever kills dinosaurs." Another person said.

"This is nuts." Sailor Moon said, shaking. "Now what do we do?"

"Usagi, I'm a Digimon, you can digivolve me with your Digivice." Moonmon deducted. The blue Greymon lifted up a car with its Great Horn attack, sending it spiraling across the street.

"I-I can't." Sailor Moon stared at the Digimon, still shivering with fear.

"Come on Sailor Moon. Do it!" Luna hollered from the sidelines. The prehistoric monster turned its attention to the trio and made its way closer with blue flames building in its mouth.

Sailor Moon let out a screech, fearing the worst, until a red rose grazed the monster's chest, halting its attack.

"Sailor Moon," the aforementioned teen composed herself and looked up on the roof to see a man wearing a tuxedo and a top hat with a white mask, covering his eyes. "You are the only one who can stop this beast." An orange, anthropomorphic lion appeared from behind his cape.

"Tell your Moonmon to digivolve." It commanded.

"Uh, right, I guess I have no choice." Sailor Moon looked at the Greymon as it tried to figure out what struck it. "Moonmon, digivolve!" the brooch on her chest shone a brilliant, lavender light.

"Moonmon digivolve to…" the light enveloped the little Digimon and morphed her into a small light purple, bipedal rabbit with four ears and a single antenna on her forehead with a crescent moon circling around it. On her chest was a larger crescent covered by a pink ribbon, "…Lunamon!"

"Wow! I did that?" Sailor Moon admired her new digital monster.

"Mega Flame!" Greymon breathed its blue fire at the newcomer.

"Lop-ear Ripple!" Lunamon spun around, whirling her ears against the flame, extinguishing it on impact.

"She's strong." Jadeite's bird Digimon noted.

"Grr, shut up, you!" Jadeite sucked his Digimon back into his Digivice.

"You think you're tough?" The blue dinosaur bellowed as Lunamon closed her eyes to concentrate, "Then take this, Tail Whip!" The beast's large, striped tail edged toward the rabbit.

Lunamon shot her eyes open, "Tear Shoot!" She swung her antenna and relinquished a vortex of bubbles that entrapped the blue Greymon.

"Sailor Moon, use your tiara." Luna conferred. "Hold it up and say 'Moon Tiara Boomerang!'."

"Got it," Sailor Moon removed her tiara, "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" She tossed the weapon and obliterated the Digimon before everyone's eyes.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" A bystander asked.

"Who is that?" A second one questioned.

"She is Sailor Moon." The man in a tuxedo revealed, "And she is here to protect all of you." He and his Digimon jumped off the roof from the back and vanished.

"Who was that guy?" Sailor Moon looked back up at the now vacant roof. "He was so cute!"

"Usagi, we better go." Luna suggested, hearing sirens. Lunamon pushed the love struck heroine away from the scene.

* * *

The next morning, at school

"Did you guys see that blue dinosaur last night?" Naru asked, full of excitement. "It happened right outside the store."

"I saw it on the news this morning. I must have been sleeping pretty hard to miss that." Kuri replied, sitting at her desk.

Usagi entered the classroom to Hana's surprise.

"Usagi, you're early? Why?" She asked, concerned.

"I need to show you something and I know how you like being early." Usagi said.

"Did you see that blue Greymon from last night on the news? What is a real-life Digimon doing here?" Hana asked, ignoring her friend's previous statement.

"Yes, believe me; I know what you're talking about. Listen, I need to show you something." Usagi pulled out a lavender-colored USB stick with a pink crescent moon on it.

"What is that?" Hana asked, examining the device **.**

"It's a long story." Usagi smiled, followed by a yawn.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Well, what did you think? Was it good? No? I don't know, you tell me. Anyways, next time: A new guardian is found, a new Digimon arrives, and we find out what happened to that Black Greymon. What's the true nature of that game? We'll find out at a later date. Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Cry of the Cat

**Here's a new chapter of this. This would have been uploaded sooner, but I was having issues with the plot of the chapter. I want the ones where the guardians are awakened to be different than the plot of the manga or anime so readers won't know how everything will go. Since this chapter revolves around an OC, it was even harder. So, sorry if this is sluggish. I promise I'll try harder next time.**

 **Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and Digimon is owned by Akiyoshi Hongo and Bandai. Both are also owned by Toei Animation and whoever else owns these franchises...I only own this fanfiction. The OCs of Akahana Chiba/Sailor Copper Rose, Dark Botamon, Kittenmon, and Tigermon are owned by CyberChick135/DemiGirl21.**

* * *

 **Akahana, Sailor Copper Rose - Cry of the Cat  
**

* * *

The night before

Usagi, as Sailor Moon, returned to her bedroom through her window in exhaustion.

"Wow! That sure was intense." She said, collapsing onto her bed as she reverted back to her normal attire.

"Usagi," Luna jumped onto the bed next to her. "You're not finished yet."

"What do I have to do now?" Usagi asked, sitting up quickly. She noticed a lavender flash drive with a pink crescent moon on it in her mouth. "What is that?"

Luna placed it in front of the blonde. "That flash drive contains all of the Digimon data from tonight's fight."

"Oh that's right." Usagi picked the device up and looked around. "Where's Lunamon?"

"Plug that flash drive into the computer and boot up the game. I think you'll be surprised." Luna deduced, pointing her paw at her desktop.

"OK," Usagi went over to her desk and opened the game, but the screen was empty. "What happened? Where is she?"

" _You must put the device Luna gave you into the box beside you._ " Jijimon inferred. Usagi clicked on the tab that said 'Map' and was taken to the small city where Jijimon awaited her.

"Oh man, I keep forgetting." Usagi sighed as she plugged the stick into the computer. When the data was finished updating, Moonmon appeared.

" _Usagi, there you are!_ " The small baby Digimon squealed. " _What took you so long?_ "

"Sorry, I'm sort of tired from all that fighting." Usagi said, rubbing the back of her neck. Luna hopped onto the desk and looked at the scene with her.

" _Now that everyone's here, I have some news._ " Jijimon said, shaking his staff up and down. " _First, click on the 'Map' tab, Ms. Tsukino._ " Usagi did what he ordered and a new part of the map appeared in the south east.

"What is that?" Usagi asked, looking at the blinking spot.

" _That area is known as the Tyranno Valley._ " Jijimon clarified. " _When you defeated that Black Greymon, you absorbed its data and restored the part of the Digital World it was originally from._ " Usagi clicked on the Tyranno Valley and was taken to a vacant region that looked similar to an ancient mountain region.

"What's that?" Usagi pointed with her cursor to a grey egg with diagonal, black zigzags. Above it read '8hrs'.

" _Not only did taking the data of the Black Greymon restore a section of the world, but it also rewarded you with a new Digimon._ " Jijimon elaborated.

Usagi gasped. "That's so cool. I'm gonna have two Digimon."

"Yes, but they will take twice the effort to take care of." Luna said, "Or in your case, four times."

"Not funny, Luna," huffed Usagi. "I can take care of more than one Digimon."

" _Usagi,_ " Moonmon groggily said. A bubble with a piece of meat and one with a toilet appeared above her head.

"Guess I need to feed her." Usagi clicked on the food tab and selected 'Meat x4' and gave it to Moonmon, who ate it, leaving three meats left. "Uh, where does she go to the bathroom at?"

"Back at the city, there's a toilet by Jijimon's house." Luna explained. Usagi went back to the city and clicked on the toilet. Moonmon hovered over there and did her business.

"This reminds me of a Tamagotchi I once had when I was little." Usagi smiled.

"And what happened to that?" Luna asked, fearing the answer.

"Uh, it died." Usagi nervously replied. Luna sighed as Moonmon grew afraid. "Ha, ha but don't worry, I'll take good care of you guys."

"We'll see." Luna jumped back onto the bed.

"Jijimon, what happens when I run out of meat?" Usagi noticed the decreasing amount of food.

" _Since a part of the Digital World has returned, the meat farm should be up and running tomorrow._ " Jijimon said.

"Meat farm, huh? Well OK, if that means my Digimon will get food, that's fine by me." Usagi yawned. "Can I go to bed now?"

Jijimon laughed. " _Yes, of course, you'll need your rest in case another Digimon attacks soon._ "

"Again?" gasped Usagi.

" _Yeah, and I can't wait to fight by your side, Usagi._ " Moonmon told her, before falling asleep.

"Goodnight, everyone," groaned Usagi as she powered down everything and removed the flash drive. "Night, Luna." She lay in her bed and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Usagi." Luna followed suite after her.

* * *

Present setting

"Can I show you what's on this during lunch?" Usagi asked Hana.

"Sure, we can use the computer lab so I don't get in trouble with the teachers if they see my laptop on campus." Hana said.

"Good," Usagi patted her friend on the back. "See ya then."

* * *

Before lunch, Usagi and Hana were preparing to leave the class before when Ms. Haruna stopped them when they entered the hallway.

"Ms. Tsukino, did you get your test signed?" She asked in annoyance.

"Uh, well, I uh…" Usagi looked around nervously. "Both my parents were pretty busy. I'll have it by tomorrow."

"You better, because tomorrow is the last day and then I'll call your mother myself." Ms. Haruna walked away.

"Man, what is always bugging that woman?" Hana asked. Usagi slowly fell to the floor defeated. "C'mon, Usagi, let's go check out whatever it is you have to show me."

"OK," the blonde stood up and slowly walked toward the computer lab with Hana behind her.

* * *

"So what is it you have to show me?" Hana asked as she opened up her laptop.

"You'll see." Usagi took the machine and connected her USB stick, and then started the Digimon game. "Take a look, Hana."

Hana examined the changes made to the Digital World. In the city, she saw Moonmoon and her Dark Botamon sleeping.

"Our Digimon are together." Hana noted in shock.

" _That is because you are both logged in at the same time._ " Jijimon said.

Hana looked around. "Who said that?"

"He did." Usagi drew her friend's attention to the old man Digimon.

"He talked?" Hana asked, taken aback some more.

" _Akahana Chiba, log in later and I will explain everything. For now, no one must hear this conversation._ " Jijimon concluded as the game shut down.

"This is the strangest game I have ever played and I barely even played it yet." Hana said, looking confused at the sudden shut down.

"I'm not sure it is a game, but what do I know?" Usagi laughed, removing her flash drive and putting it away. "Guess I'll show you the rest later."

"Usagi, don't you have to show your mother your English test?" Hana reminded.

"Oh no! I forgot." Usagi looked down. "I'll be grounded for who knows how long."

"Don't worry, girlfriend, you'll be OK. Just take your grounding like a woman." Hana prided.

"But if I'm grounded, I won't be able to play games, or watch TV, or, or…" Usagi burst into hysterical tears.

"Usagi, it'll be fine. It's not the end of the world." Hana tried to console her best friend.

"It is to me." Usagi continued to cry.

"Quit being dramatic," Hana rolled her eyes.

"Hana, Usagi!" Naru called as she entered the lab with Umino.

"What's up, guys?" Hana greeted as Usagi ceased her racket.

"Did any of you see Kuri or Yumiko?" Umino asked, adjusting his glasses.

"No, I haven't. Are they sick?" Hana asked before looking at Usagi, who shook her head in reply.

"I'm worried. One or both usually call me before they're absent because we hang out most of the time after classes." Naru went on with a frown.

"That is strange." Hana pondered.

"Hey, on another note, have any of you heard of this new pet shop that just opened called Little Pet Shop of Darkness?" Umino changed the subject.

"That sounds like a strange name for a pet store." Hana said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Supposedly, it's this place that has dark furred cats that were all abandoned. This is rumored to be because their owners were brought bad luck instead of good like they wanted. At least that's what it says in an article I read this morning." Umino ciphered. "They also have black-colored dogs too."

"That's so sad." Naru grimaced.

Hana's eyes grew harsh. "No, that's just wrong. How can people abandon poor, defenseless animals just because they weren't what they thought they were? I'm gonna go there after school and check it out."

"I'd tag along, Hana, but I have tons of homework." Umino apologized.

"Me too, plus, my mom doesn't like me going out when I have too much homework." Naru said, feeling guilty.

"Thanks, guys. I'll be fine. My brother will probably be too busy to notice I'm not home." Hana giggled.

* * *

After school, Hana and Usagi walked together to the front gate.

"Are you gonna be OK walking home by yourself, Usagi?" Hana asked, concerned about her friend.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Like you said, I have to handle this like an adult." Usagi answered in a melancholy tone.

Hana frowned. "If you say so, just let me know how everything goes, OK?" The blonde nodded and walked away, slowly.

On her way home, Usagi stopped when she made it to the Crown Game Shop. She saw a Sailor V video game poster advertised on the window.

"That's so cool; they made a video game based on a real life crime fighter." Usagi said to herself, and then she remembered the events of the previous night. "I wonder if they would make a game of Sailor Moon."

After minutes of staring at the poster, she looked at her school bag. She opened it and pulled out her English test. "This is bad. When my mom sees this, I'll never play another game again." Usagi growled and crumbled it up. "Stupid test, I hate it. I hate it!" She cried as she tossed the paper behind her.

"Hey, watch it." The rolled up test hit the head of a passerby.

"I'm so sorry." Usagi turned around and bowed, apologetically.

"A 30%? You know, you should try a little harder with your schoolwork, bun-head." Mamoru said, holding up the now straightened paper.

Usagi looked up at him. "It's you again!"

"Yeah, you're Hana's friend, right?" Mamoru asked, handing her the test.

"Yes I am." Usagi snatched her paper back, "And stop calling me that."

"Heh, so where is Hana?" Mamoru asked.

"She said she was going somewhere after school." Usagi told him, frustrated with the raven-haired teenager.

"Where would she go during the weekday, aside from wasting her time with you?" Mamoru interrogated.

"Why don't you just call her? I'm not her personal servant, hmph!" Usagi roughly turned around and strolled home.

Mamoru pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. After a few rings, it went to voicemail. "Now, I'm worried."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hana made her way to the Little Pet Shop of Darkness.

"This is just the strangest looking store I have ever seen." Hana saw several people walking out of the building holding puppies and kittens. "They're all so small."

A small mew was heard behind her. When she turned around, she saw Kuri and Yumiko holding small kittens.

"Kuri, Yumiko, thank goodness you're OK." Hana said in relief, but then she noticed the pets. "Is this where you've been all day?"

"Aren't they cute? We've been playing with them all day." Kuri replied. She and Yumiko had a blank look in their eyes.

"Who needs school, when living for this little guy is more fun?" Yumiko added, rubbing her purring kitten against her cheek.

"But, you really worried everyone." Hana noted. "Why didn't you call one of your friends?"

"Come on, Kuri, let's see if they'll give us accessories for out little babies." Yumiko persuaded.

"Yeah, I have plenty of money." Kuri gloated before the girls entered the shop.

"What the hell was that?" Hana asked, perplexed. A soft purr snapped her out of her thoughts. When she turned around, the same golden yellow cat with green eyes that spied on her and Usagi the other night was standing there. "Oh wow! You're a very pretty cat."

The cat continued to stare at her, and then walked over to the shop.

"Hey, wait! Don't go in there." Hana caught up with the feline and looked it over closely. It had a sideways crescent moon spot on its forehead. "You look like that black cat Usagi and I found yesterday."

The doors of the pet store opened up and standing in the threshold was a young man with short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Good afternoon, young lady. Did you come here to buy a small companion?" He asked with a creepy, smile.

"No, I was just here to look around." Hana replied, sweetly.

"Wonderful, come on in." The man motioned for her to follow him into the building. Hana followed him inside, but felt odd around the shop employee.

 _There's something awfully familiar about him._ Hana thought as she looked him over.

"If you need anything, just ask me. My name is Jaden." The blond man beamed.

"Thank you, sir. I will." Hana switched her attention to the various ebony colored animals ranging from cats, dogs, and even birds. "These animals," she whispered as she looked over their blank yellow eyes. "Something just seems off about them."

As Hana was examining the roster, Jaden was watching her closely.

"Psst, master," called a quiet voice from under the counter.

"What is it?" He asked in a soft, but demanding tone. The voice came from Falcomon, a Digimon that fought Sailor Moon.

"That yellowish cat is one of them." He admonished, noticing the cat followed them into the store.

"I see her now." Falcomon's master smirked and walked out from behind the counter. The cat ran over to Hana.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" She asked, picking the feline up into her arms.

"Is that your cat?" Jaden asked, composing himself.

"Yeah she is." Hana looked into her green eyes as the crescent moon bald spot glittered slightly.

"What's her name?" Jaden questioned, inching closer to them.

"Uh," the now uncomfortable raven-haired teen looked at the cat some more. Then something sparked inside of her, "Her name is Astrate and I better take her home. Thank, sir." She quickly left the store, not looking back.

"Why didn't you take the beast, master Jadeite?" Falcomon asked, jumping onto the desk.

"In time, Falcomon," rebuked Jadeite who was one of the enemies from the previous night. "Now get behind that desk before someone sees you. We don't have enough energy yet."

"R-Right, sir," Falcomon hid once again, feeling defeated.

* * *

Outside, Hana put the small animal down.

"You better run along now, girl. I don't trust that guy." Hana said, petting her gold fur. She nodded and trotted off. "I wish I could keep her, but Mamoru doesn't like animals." She sighed and headed for home.

* * *

At the Chiba residence, Hana looked around and noticed the apartment was empty.

"Mamo, are you home?" Hana called. She pulled out her cell phone from her bag to check her messages. There was a voicemail left by her brother.

" _Hana, this is Mamoru, where are you? You never go anywhere without telling me. Please call me back._ " Hana listened to the message and then sighed.

"Why didn't I let him know where I was going?" Hana decided to call him back, but no answer. "Mamo, it's your sister. I'm fine and I'm home now. I'm sorry I didn't let you know where I went. See you later, whenever you get home." After leaving the voicemail, she went to her room.

Hana pulled out her laptop and logged onto the Digimon computer game.

"I guess I might as well play some of this game until Mamo comes home." When she was into the game, she saw an orange cat-head like Digimon with a long tail.

" _Good afternoon, Akahana Chiba._ " The baby Digimon greeted, bouncing up and down.

"Who are you?" Hana asked.

" _My name is Kittenmon. I use to be that Dark Botamon you've chosen._ " The Digimon's name was written under it as Kitten .mon.

"You…Digivolved?" questioned Hana.

" _Of course I did. I thought you knew about Digimon._ " Kittenmon chuckled, " _Jijimon!_ "

" _Ah, Ms. Chiba, you finally got back to us._ " Jijimon said, wagging his staff back and forth.

"That's right. You wanted to tell me and Usagi something, but we weren't alone." Hana remembered. "Well, I'm here. Can you tell me what's up?"

Jijimon nodded and lifted up his yellow paw-tipped staff to open up a small portal. The rift had a name written on the bottom – 'MoonBunny630'.

"That looks like a screen name Usagi would use." Hana clicked on it and Moonmon, along with a fuzzy black ball with round ears and yellow eyes, emerged from the portal. The ball had as its name Bota .mon. "You're all Usagi's Digimon?"

" _Now that you're here, we can get down to business._ " Moonmon began. " _This is Botamon. He was created from left over data from that Black Greymon._ "

"You know about that Black Greymon?" Hana asked.

" _We do and your friend Usagi knows about it too._ " Kittenmon noted.

" _But there are a lot more where he came from._ " Jijimon elaborated. " _You were chosen as one of the humans who are destined to save our world._ "

"So, I guess this isn't a video game after all." Hana realized.

" _All will be revealed in due time._ " Jijimon said. " _But, in order to do this right, you and Usagi need to be together for me to tell you what you need to do next._ "

"I'll call her to see if she'll meet me." Hana started to go for her phone but something dawned on her. "Wait, Usagi probably won't be available because of her English test grade."

" _Whatever it takes, you have to get together with her._ " Moonmon told her.

"I guess I'll go over and see if her mother will let me speak to her." Hana decided, scratching her head.

* * *

Usagi finally made it home. She appeared to want to delay her punishment as much as possible.

"Mom, I'm home." Usagi announced.

Her mother exited the kitchen. "Usagi, you're finally home."

"Yeah, I was walking home with Hana and we checked out this new pet shop that opened." Usagi lied, feeling guilty about everything.

"Well, that's nice. I'm glad you're here. Dinner's almost ready." Ikuko chided with a cheery smile.

"Mom, before I forget, I have to show you something." Usagi reluctantly pulled out her wrinkled English test and slowly handed it to her.

The woman stared at the piece a paper for a few seconds and blew a fuse.

"Usagi Tsukino!" She fumed.

"Uh-oh…" Usagi flinched, preparing for the worst.

"If you're not going to pass your classes, don't even bother coming home!" Ikuko pushed her daughter out of the house and locked the door behind her.

"Mother!" cried the blonde teen. "Don't you think this is a little too much?" She began knocking on the door and pleading. "Mom, please let me in."

"Look who finally decided to show up." A voice remarked. Usagi turned behind her and saw a preteen boy with short dirty blond hair and green eyes. "So, what happened this time?"

"Buzz off, Shingo, this is none of your business." Usagi snarled in anger.

"If that were true, you wouldn't be so loud." Shingo teased, sticking his tongue out. "I'm guessing mom kicked you out, meaning the door is locked." He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, quickly entering the building and locking the door again behind him.

"Oh, that Shingo!" groaned Usagi in utter defeat. Her mood changed when she saw Luna climbing a tree. "What is _she_ doing?" The black cat jumped onto an upper windowsill. She jumped inside the room, which turned out to be Usagi's.

* * *

Inside the bedroom, Luna powered on the computer herself and Jijimon appeared on the game.

"It's just me, Jiji, Usagi is having trouble so we might not see her until later in the night." Luna said in aggravation.

" _Luna, I have news. A new guardian has been spotted and I need her and Usagi to join forces against the incoming threat._ " Jijimon told the magical feline.

"Has a new evil Digimon arrived on Earth?" Luna asked, frantically. "Who's doing all of this?"

" _We don't know much. I need to gather more data before I can tell you that._ " Jijimon answered.

"There was this man and a Falcomon last night. He was the one who summoned that Black Greymon." Luna added.

" _You and the guardians must find out more about this enemy if we are to be able to defeat them._ " Jijimon noted.

"Has another guardian been located?" Luna asked in distress.

" _Yes, Astrate has located the second one._ " Jijimon revealed.

"Astrate?" Luna tilted her head to one side.

" _Yes, now go tell Usagi to go find them. When you find them, you'll find the evil Digimon._ " Jijimon concluded as the printer beside the desktop powered on. " _Oh, by the way, take this card and when the time is right, tell Usagi to yell out 'Digi-modify'._ "

Luna picked up the 3x4 printed piece of paper and laid it down on the bed, "Will do, Jiji."

" _The restoration of the Moon Kingdom is counting on you and the Sailor Guardians. Good luck._ " Jijmon nodded his head before the game shut off.

* * *

Hana ran toward Usagi's house so the two of them would listen to what Jijimon had to tell them.

"I really hope Mamo doesn't find out I've left again. Don't worry, big brother, I won't be long." Hana said to herself. A loud meow interrupted her thoughts. "What was that?"

"Just relax, little one, this won't hurt." Falcomon told the gold cat with his clawed feathers stretched out.

"As if I'm gonna let a feathered-brain like you hurt me." The cat hissed.

"Hey, leave that kitty alone!" Hana whacked Falcomon with her bag, sending him spiraling against a tree.

"Thanks for the help, Akahana Chiba." The cat praised, wagging her tail.

"No pro- Wait, did you just talk?!" Hana gasped, taken aback.

"Yes, allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Astrate." The cat introduced with a smile.

"Your name really _is_ Astrate?" Hana asked, picking her up.

"Yes, I used my power to tell you my name without actually speaking it." Astrate purred.

"So how can you talk like that? What are you?" Hana asked.

"Scratch Smash!" Before Astrate could answer, Falcomon slashed at the duo, causing them to separate and fall to the ground, "Gotcha, my kitty."

* * *

Usagi finally entered her bedroom.

"Finally, I am so tired." She collapsed onto her bed.

"Usagi," Luna approached, dropping the card Jijimon gave her.

"What is it, Luna?" Usagi asked, voice muffled against her bed sheets.

"We have a mission, Usagi. Why must you forget about it?" Luna tugged on her shirt.

"Is there another monster?" Usagi asked, turning to face her. She then noticed the card. "What's this?"

"Yes, Jiji told me that a new evil Digimon has appeared along with a new Sailor Guardian." Luna told her.

"You mean, we won't have to play this game alone?" Usagi wondered, standing up.

"This isn't a…" Luna sighed. "Fine, think of it as you wish, as long as you fight these monsters."

"OK, anything to take my mind off of my grounding." Usagi said with pride. She swung her hand into the air, but forgot what to say. "How do I change again?"

"Just say 'Moon Prism Power, Make up!'," Luna reminded.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Moon Prism Power, Make up!" Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. The brooch on her chest glowed, opening the game and bringing Moonmon, as Lunamon, to her.

"I'm ready to fight by your side, Sailor Moon." Lunamon bowed.

"Come on." Luna jumped onto the windowsill. "I know where the Digimon is at."

"Let's go, Lunamon." Sailor Moon picked up her Digimon and the three jumped out of the window.

* * *

"Y-You're a Falcomon." Hana said, holding her cut arm as she sat up.

"The girl knows her Digimon." Falcomon smirked, and then looked at Astrate. "Master, the feline is mine."

"Wonderful, Queen Beryl will be pleased." Jadeite said, appearing before them.

"You're that pet shop owner." Hana glared at him.

"I am Jadeite, a follower of the all powerful Queen Beryl." Jadeite announced, holding up his fiery red Digivice. "I will gather all of the energy from the pets I created and the humans who bought them to summon a powerful Digimon that will hunt down the Silver Crystal."

"What is he talking about? How does he have a Digivice? And what is the Silver Crystal?" Hana asked, struggling to stand up.

Energy from all over the city gathered around Jadeite as it entered his Digivice. After all of it has been absorbed, a bright line shone, blinding Hana and Astrate.

"What was that?" The teenager asked, shaking off her temporally blindness. When the light cleared, a giant light black wolf stood there with a vicious glare. "No way, that's a Garurumon!"

"This Black Garurumon will use its strength and senses to track down the Silver Crystal and destroy anything that gets in his way." Jadeite gloated as the wolf Digimon howled.

"Get off me, bird-brain!" Astrate screamed. Hana turned to see Falcomon picking her up.

"Let her go!" Hana recoiled, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Tear Shoot!" cried Lunamon, throwing a ball of water from her antenna at Falcomon, causing him to drop Astrate.

"Are you OK?" Hana asked, picking her up and hugging her tightly.

"I've been worse." Astrate giggled.

"Not you, again!" whined Jadeite. He and Black Garurumon looked up and saw Lunamon standing on a tree branch.

"How dare you break apart a beautiful friendship?" Sailor Moon stood behind the bad guy.

"It's Sailor Moon! She was the one who took out that Greymon." Hana admired.

"Oh no, it's Hana." Sailor Moon whispered to herself and then shook it off. "I am the guardian of love and justice. My name is Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"We'll see about that. Falcomon and Black Garurumon, sic her." Jadeite ordered, moving away from the fight.

"How am I supposed to take on two Digimon at once?" Sailor Moon panicked.

"Fox Fire!" Black Garurumon breathed out a black flame.

Sailor Moon jumped out of the way, tripping over herself and falling onto the ground.

"I got your back!" Lunamon hovered above her friend, using her floppy ears, "Tear Shoot!" Her attack barely fazed the ebony wolf.

"She needs help." Hana bit her lip, "But how?"

"Falco Rush!" Falcomon slammed into Lunamon, making her fall into her guardian's arms. "You all thought I was all talk and no action, huh."

"Quit playing around, you two. Destroy them!" Jadeite commanded.

"Ice Cannon!" Black Garurumon breathed in deep, before releasing a breath of ice toward them. Sailor Moon screeched, holding her dear Digimon, fearing the enviable. When the attack hit, a cloud of smoke was in their place.

"Oh no!" Hana and Astrate gasped.

"Hmph, well that takes care of her." Jadeite pointed in a direction. "Now go, Black Garurumon!" The canine Digimon roared before starting to walk away.

"Corona Flame!" A small fire ball struck the opposing Digimon in the nose, stunning it.

"Now what?" asked Jadeite.

"You think you have defeated us? Think again." A small orange lion-like Digimon said, landing in front of Black Garurumon.

Lunamon stood next to him. "Don't forget about me."

Jadeite looked at where Black Garurumon attacked and saw that the side of a building was frozen solid, but Sailor Moon was nowhere to be found.

"Where did she go?" He asked, furious.

"Over here." Jadeite turned to his left and saw the mysterious man from the previous night wearing a tuxedo and a top hat, holding Sailor Moon bridal style.

"Not you again," growled Jadeite.

"You helped me again." Sailor Moon told the man, blushing.

"You can do it, Sailor Moon." He put her down.

"Wait, who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I am Tuxedo Mask, but enough of that. You must take out that Digimon." The man said.

"I know, I know." Sailor Moon refocused her attention on the fight.

Tuxedo Mask walked over to Hana. "Miss, I'll help you out of here."

"But Sailor Moon needs help." Hana said as Tuxedo Mask steadied her. When she said that, her phone went off in her bag. "That's my phone."

"Wolf Cry!" Black Garurumon howled, sending a sonic wave throughout the area, breaking widows and weakening Coronamon and Lunamon.

"Lunamon!" cried out Sailor Moon.

"Falco Rush!" Falcomon hit both Digimon, sending them through a building via the broken windows.

Hana opened her bag and Kittenmon was inside. "Kittenmon, what are you doing? How did you-"

"No time, we have to help them." Kittenmon said, jumping out of her bag.

"Hana," Astrate called for her attention. When she looked at her, Astrate had her front paw on a brown and white pen with a blood red rose at the top. "What is that?"

"You are one of the guardians. Kittenmon is your chosen Digimon and you must use this pen to help save the day." Astrate explained.

Hana picked it up. "What do I do with this?"

"Hold it up and say, 'Copper Rose Power, Make up!'." Astrate said, eyes growing intense.

"O-OK," Hana moved a few steps from her hold by Tuxedo Mask and took a deep breath, "Copper Rose Power, Make up!"

She held up the pen and was enveloped in a mahogany colored light. Her outfit changed into a white suit with autumn brown trim, elbow pads, back bow, knee high boots, a choker, and a brooch. Along with that, she wore a maroon colored chest bow under her brooch and a gold tiara with a brown stone.

"What happened to me?" Hana asked, looking over herself.

"Hana, you're a Sailor Guardian?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, she is Sailor Copper Rose, defender of Earth." Astrate clarified.

"You talked, just like Luna." Sailor Moon noted.

"So Luna was the one who awakened you, Sailor Moon," Astrate added.

"Girls, I hate to break this up, but Black Garurumon is heading for the main district." Tuxedo Mask interrupted.

"I'll stop him." Kittenmon offered, hopping toward the giant wolf.

"You can't." Sailor Copper Rose followed her.

"Bubble Blow!" Kitten jumped up and spat out several pink bubbles that got Black Garurumon's attention.

"Lunamon, are you alright?" Sailor Moon picked her Digimon up.

"Did you say something?!" Lunamon asked loudly, ears ringing from the previous attack.

Tuxedo Mask picked up his Coronamon. "Sailor Moon, you have to help Copper Rose and Kittenmon."

"Uh, right, I got it." Sailor Moon, with Lunamon in her arms, ran after the others.

"Fox Fire!" Black Garurumon turned around and breathed black fire toward Kittenmon.

"Gotcha!" Copper Rose grabbed her baby Digimon before the attack could hit her, but instead it grazed Falcomon who wasn't that far behind.

"Ugh, I regret everything I said to you earlier." Jadeite held up his Digivice and sucked Falcomon back into it. "Black Garurumon, kill them all!"

"Yes, master," Black Garurumon aimed another 'Fox Fire' attack.

"Digi-modify! Black Greymon power, activate!" Sailor Moon held up the card Luna gave her.

"Grey Horn!" Lunamon hovered in between the fight and one of her arms was replaced with a Greymon's helmet as a shield. The shield blocked the blaze.

"Cool!" Copper Rose admired.

"Hana, tell your Kittenmon to Digivolve." Sailor Moon advised, joining them.

"Didn't think I could," Copper Rose looked at Kittenmon. "You heard her, digivolve!" Her tiara lit up and Kittenmon was covered in an creamy orange light.

"Kittenmon, digivolve to…" The small Digimon grew in size and transformed into a bipedal dark orange tiger with black gloves on her front paws and purple eyes. "…Tigermon!"

"She did it. She digvolved into Tigermon." Copper Rose looked at her new Digimon with widen eyes.

"Tiger Claw!" Tigermon slashed Black Garurumon's back.

"Copper Rose, use your 'Rose Tempest' attack." Astrate told her.

"OK, Rose Tempest!" Copper Rose held both hands to her chest, making sharp rose petals form in her hands. She pushed her arms forward, sending them crashing into Black Garurumon hard. The wolf Digimon lie weakened on the ground.

"Sailor Moon, finish him off." Tuxedo Mask commanded.

"OK," Sailor Moon removed her tiara, "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" She tossed her weapon and destroyed Black Garurumon.

"That was wicked cool, Sailor Moon." Copper Rose complimented, giving her a high five.

"Not again, Queen Beryl's not going to like this." Jadeite disappeared.

"Good job, Usagi." Lunamon said, accidentally revealing her identity.

"Lunamon!" Sailor Moon playfully punched her in the head.

"Is that really you, Usagi?" Copper Rose asked.

"You got me, Hana." Sailor Moon, rubbed the back of her neck.

"That's sweet! The best friend duo saved the day." Copper Rose hugged her.

"Yeah, it's nice that I don't have to do this alone, but it's even better that I can do this with your help." Sailor Moon smiled.

Lunamon joined Tigermon as Luna appeared and stood next to Astrate.

"There she is. It's Sailor Moon." Some civilians called out as they emerged from the nearby buildings.

"Celebrate later; we should go before we draw too much attention to ourselves." Luna said before running off with Astrate.

"Let's go, Copper Rose." Sailor Moon picked up Lunamon and jumped onto a nearby awning, followed by the rooftop, and then off behind the building.

"How'd she do that?" Copper Rose asked.

"Ms. Sailor Copper Rose, do you have anything to say about these monster attacks?" A reporter asked.

"Uh," Copper Rose picked up Tigermon and copied what her cohort did to get away, leaving the onlookers in awe along with some people taking picture and video on their cell phones.

* * *

Outside the Tsukino residence,

"There you are, Usagi." Hana said, walking up to her with Tigermon in her arms.

"Hana, you were great out there." Usagi deduced with Lunamon on her shoulder.

"Thanks, but you were the one who finished him off." Hana grinned.

"Hey, I wonder where Tuxedo Mask went." Usagi's eyes lit up as a blush formed on her face. "Did you see him? He's so cute!"

"Usagi," Hana sighed.

"Good job, Sailor Guardians." Astrate appeared from behind a bush along with Luna.

"You better get back into your room Usagi, before you get in even more trouble." Luna reminded.

"OK," Usagi hugged Hana. "See you at school tomorrow." The lunar guardian and her Digimon climbed up a makeshift vine ladder attached to the house and entered her bedroom.

"Akahana, you did a great job too. Get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow." Luna bowed her head and then walked off into the night.

"Here, Hana," Astrate handed her a brown flash drive with a black symbol for copper embedded on it.

"This looks like the one Usagi has." Hana noticed the similarities.

"Correct, allow me to walk you home before you get in trouble with your brother." Astrate chortled.

"Ah! You're right. Come on." Hana ran off, holding Tigermon with Astrate hot on her trail.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a gloomy, eerie hideout far away, a pale skinned woman with long red hair and evil orange eyes wearing a form-fitting purple dress sat on a throne.

"Jadeite," she called in a calm voice. The aforementioned blond appeared with Falcomon by his side. "You have failed again. Now there are two of those pesky guardians."

"I'm sorry, my queen, next time I will use a stronger Digimon to take them out." Jadeite said, kneeling before her.

"You better, or your life will be mine." The queen stated, glaring coldly at him.

"As you wish, Queen Beryl," Jadeite stood up and he and Falcomon disappeared.

Queen Beryl looked around at her evil organization. Three specific men caught her eyes: One had long, wavy red-brown hair with dark blue eyes whose Digimon was a humanoid plant with blue flower hair, the other had long blond hair in a ponytail with light green eyes and his Digimon was a red penguin-like creature, and the final man had long pure white hair and light blue eyes and by his side was a black cat Digimon.

"We will obtain that Silver Crystal, no matter what." Queen Beryl said as seven giant shadows appeared behind her.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **So a lot of things just occurred to me when I finished this chapter: One, someone already created a Sailor Copper Rose. I am so sorry if they feel like I copied them, but my version looks completely different at least and the human form has a different name as well. Two, the idea of an OC also becoming a Sailor Soldier was her owner's idea. I didn't want to name her straight out 'Sailor Earth' because technically Tuxedo Mask/Endymion is that so I decided on a name that closely described the relationship between the planets Venus and Earth (copper is the most common element on Venus and the Roman goddess' symbol is a rose) because they both share a moon and...You'll see later in the future why. And three, I just realized the Digimon names written with the periods in their name were not there because of how this site reads that. So I went back and edited the first chapter, rewriting them as name .mon. It's suppose to be written like a computer file. Anyways, next time: A new guardian and Digimon appear and the middle school goes on a class trip to a bug museum. Thanks for reading.  
**


End file.
